Hipócrita
by NatashaRiddle
Summary: One-shot. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú? Está historia está dentro de la 2da edición de las Crónicas del Fanfiction.


"_Hipócrita"_

Hipócrita.

Nueve letras. Cuatro sílabas. Hi-pó-cri-ta.

Aún parecía que el eco del grito retumbara en las paredes de sucios azulejos de la insignificante cocina.

Era una curiosa palabra. ¿Qué querría decir?

Mami intentaba calmar sus inestables nervios llevando un cigarrillo a sus labios con dedos temblorosos. El lápiz labial rojo quedaba marcado en el papel blanco que cubría al tabaco mezclado con nicotina. Estaba apoyada del lavaplatos, dónde una pila de los mismos oscilaba inestablemente, esperando ser limpiados.

Después de la primera pitada, en la cual Mami aspiró con fuerza, expulsó el humo entre toses. Debió calmar su atoro bebiendo del frío café que se había servido hace ya varias horas.

Así, repitiendo el mismo proceso hasta que ya no tosía, encerrando el humo en aquella asfixiante y diminuta cocina. De vez en cuando miraba de un lado a otro, alerta.

Continuó pasando las cartas en sus manos, una a una, observándolas detenidamente. No eran nada del otro mundo, un ordinario juego de naipes común.

Lo había sacado del cajón de Papi, el mismo dónde guardaba cajas de aquellos palitos finos y alargados, los cuales Mami codiciaba con tanta alevosía.

Papi no los ocupaba, no debía molestarse si él los tomaba.

El taco del zapato de Mami golpeando las cerámicas del piso lo ponía incómodo. Decidió ignorarlo.

Pasó la otra carta.

Su sonrisa era enorme. Vestía ropas coloridas y vistosas, con formas grabadas en la tela. El sombrero tenía varios cachos, en los que colgaban cascabeles. Los zapatos eran grandes y puntiagudos.

"J-o-k-e-r" leyó en el costado superior izquierdo, e inferior derecho de la carta.

Simpático era el sujeto. Le sonreía socarronamente, como burlándose de él por la penosa vida que llevaba.

Se preguntó si algún día podría sonreír como ese tal Joker.

Pero tenía la leve idea de que si seguía escuchando el repiqueteo del zapato de Mami en el suelo nunca lo lograría. Lo colocaba nervioso.

Los demás naipes fueron mandados a cubrir el desnudo suelo.

Tal vez si mostraba al sujeto Joker a Mami ella también podría sonreír, y dejar de hacer ese ruido que comenzaba a tornarse infernal.

La puerta fue golpeada, provocando un ruido seco.

Saltó al mismo tiempo que Mami. Los platos cayeron, haciéndose mil pedacitos que saltaron por el suelo.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? -

Mami apresuró a apagar su cigarro, dispersando el humo con las manos.

- Los platos. Se quebraron. -

La tambaleante figura de Papi hizo su aparición por la mugrosa cocina. Se dirigió hasta Mami apoyándose de los muebles, intentando no caerse en el trayecto.

- ¿Crees que me mato en el trabajo todo el día para que tú quiebres los platos así como así, como si tuviéramos muchos? -

Mami no hizo nada, se agachó para recoger los pedazos. Cayó sobre los mismos al recibir la patada que le dio Papi.

- ¿Qué clase de mujer eres que no mantienes limpia esta casa? -

La mujer apoyó una mano en el suelo, dándose impulso para levantarse. Giró la cabeza hacia él. Los cabellos que alguna vez habían sido rubios le caían por sobre el rostro.

- Sube a tu habitación, Jack cariño – dijo con la voz temblorosa, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Papi le echó una déspota mirada, percatándose recién de su presencia.

- No, no, no. Que se quede a ver el despojo que tiene por madre. -

Una nueva patada. Mami cayó nuevamente sobre los trozos de loza rota.

Pensó que era lo más patético que había visto hasta la fecha.

El pie de Papi se alzó nuevamente para patear una vez más al despojo que él tenía por madre, cuando Mami reaccionó primero, y le enterró un pedazo de loza en el muslo.

- ¡Ahhh, maldita zorra! – aulló Papi, presionándose la herida con una mano para evitar que saliera sangre. Lo miró, sonriéndole a pesar del dolor. – Parece que tu madre sabe jugar, Jack. -

Mami se había colocado de pie, y apuntaba a Papi con el cuchillo para cortar carne.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – chilló Mami, sosteniendo el cuchillo con manos temblorosas.

Entonces… supo que esa fue la peor cosa que Mami pudo hacer en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué estás tan serio, hijo? – preguntó gracioso Papi, acercándose a su pequeña figura. La sangre goteaba hacia el piso, salpicando. Y él sólo podía ver cómo salpicaba hacia los costados, cómo sonaba… _plack, plack, plack… _Papi lo aferró del bolsillo del pecho de su jardinera.

- Vamos a poner una sonrisa en tu carita, Jack… -

- Y él me hizo esto… – señaló la cicatriz que agrandaba su boca hacia la mejilla. – Es divertido, porque… tiempo pasado lo volví a hallar… y él ya no sonreía… ya no tenía ganas de sonreír nunca más… y me miró de una forma extraña… los ojos se le agrandaron y sus labios se abrieron y tiritó, por primera vez él tiritó… nunca lo había visto tan nervioso… - se aplastó el cabello verde grasoso hacia atrás. – Preguntó… qué clase de monstruo era yo… - las carcajadas inundaron el lugar, sumergiéndolo en la misma aura neurótica del sujeto que las profería. - ¿No ves el chiste? ¡Él preguntó qué clase de monstruo era yo!... la gente es falsa…e inconsecuente… porque él debería haberlo sabido, ¿verdad?... ¡ÉL TENDRÍA QUE HABERLO SABIDO! – volvió a reír estruendosamente. Sus risas hacían eco por el silencioso lugar, mientras él daba vueltas en su propia ilusión, bañándose en su discordia… - Porque yo sólo podía ser un monstruo, Mami… el que él había creado…


End file.
